


Silent Supporter

by SinfulPsycho



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulPsycho/pseuds/SinfulPsycho
Summary: A presumably mute pink-haired girl who everyone thinks is somehow related to Satsuki Momoi. Vice-manager, and absolutely adorable.





	

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

Summary: A presumably mute pink-haired girl who everyone thinks is somehow related to Satsuki Momoi. Vice-manager, and absolutely adorable.

* * *

"Haruno-san, would you mind-"

"Haruno-san, could you-"

Haruno-san. Haruno-san. Haruno-san.

It was something she was slowly getting tired of hearing.

Simply nodding, she gathered up water bottles, reluctantly refilled them as asked, and handed it out to the eager outstretched hands of the exhausted players.

"You're a lifesaver, Sakuracchi!" Kise thanked her, practically quaffing the entire liquid in one gulp then letting out a satisfied sigh after.

A tan hand on her shoulder had the female jumping and the blonde male tensing up with his eyes narrowed. Without turning around, she knew the male behind her was smirking.

"Thanks, Sa-ku-ra."

A weight on her head had her pouting.

"Saku-chin."

A scoff beside her alerted her of the presence of a certain green-haired shooting guard.

"Thank you, Haruno-san."

And with the sudden tense figures of the males around her, had her turning around to face their captain.

"Sakura."

Slightly intimidated by the towering males, she shrugged off the hand on her shoulder, shook her head to get the giant center's hand off, and bowed before scurrying off.

As the gym doors closed behind the petite pinkette, the group of prodigies glared at each other, causing the other players around them to distance themselves in fear. Above by the railings, their coach sighed exasperatedly at their antics while their other pink-haired manager was giggling.

Momoi couldn't help it. Watching her friends get riled up over a girl was entertaining and oh so cute.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
